ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Takes One to Know One
}} Belkar is on to "Durkon"'s con, so the vampire elects to use his weak will to eliminate him as a problem. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf (also dominated) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: Hey! HEY! Dead-for-brains! Don’t think you’re getting off that easy! Belkar: I know you’re up to no good, and probably not that much neutral either. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": Ugh, your stubborn halfling friend again. Quick, show me a memory that will help me fool him. "Durkon": Something deeply personal that only the two of you would know. Durkon's memory shows an error page: Sorry! The memory you searched for could not be found. Did you mean: ▪ Physical altercations with Belkar ▪ Spontaneous nicknames from Belkar ▪ Olfactory insults from Belkar "Durkon": Damn it! On deck Belkar: You don’t think I can tell when someone’s faking cooperation to slide under Roy’s nose? Belkar: I invented that scam! You’re infringing on my patent! "Durkon": But I just saved tha ship from tha storm. Dinnae that prove tha I’m— Belkar: The ship you’re on! You’re just saving your own dry flaky skin. I’ve done it dozens of times. Belkar: Except my skin is toned and supple! "Durkon": Belkar, lad, I dinnae understand why ye cannae just accept tha it’s jus’ me, good ol’ Durkon—only wit fangs and a new outlook. Belkar: The fangs, I can handle. I’ve got no problem with fangs. It’s the outlook I don’t buy. Belkar: I was there when Durkon died, and no way does he flip from forgiving me for not saving him to slurping my blood in 90 seconds. Belkar: People don’t just change who they are in an instant. It doesn’t work like that. It takes time, so you don’t even know you’re changing. Belkar: Until one day, you’re just a bit different than you used to be and you can’t even tell what the hell happened. "Durkon": Aye, but I was under tha magical compulsion o’ Malack when I awoke! ‘E ordered me ta drink yer blood. Belkar: HE HAD TO ORDER YOU NOT TO DRINK IT ALL!! Belkar: You can put on the funny accent and play dress-up, but I’m on to you. Belkar: And FYI: I spent months trapped behind enemy lines where the only things I was allowed to kill were undead. So I’ve gotten pretty good at it, really. Belkar: What do you say to that? "Durkon" dominates Belkar. "Durkon": Jump overboard. Belkar leaps over the rail. Belkar: Wheeeeee! No longer dominated, Belkar hangs by his cloak from the barbed tip of a ballista bolt. Voice #1 (off-panel): Halfling overboard!! Voice #2 (off-panel): Aww, looked like the little guy jumped! Belkar: I am going to shove the sunshine so far up where the sun don’t shine that you will vomit nothing but warm summer days!! Trivia * In Panel 9, Belkar refers to when he and Haley were separated from the rest of the Order, and due to the Greater Mark of Justice he had at the time, he was only able to kill Xykon's wights without suffering its affects. D&D Context * As a vampire "Durkon" can Dominate people with his gaze, forcing them to perform actions against their will. External Links * 957}} View the comic * 360197}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Dominate Category:To Tinkertown